Promesa y sentimientos
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Sòlo puedo decir que este es cross over, esta vez de Izaya Orihara x Yuri Petrov


Para el juez Yuri Petrov han llegado las vacaciones, pero esta vez hará algo especial, después de todo para él y para el antihéroe Lunatic, los criminales no se moverán, así que Yuri ha decidido salir de Sternbild e ir a Ikebokuro.

Curiosamente no hizo mucho tiempo en llegar, sólo. Casi un día...

Yuri: -casi no ha cambiado esta ciudad.- revolviendo su mechón de cabello libre.

De repente entro una llamada al celular de Yuri este contesta la llamada: -Eh?, Shinra...claro, estoy cerca del Sushi Ruso, parece que aún recuerdo como llegar. Claro, yo te espero.

Justo en ese momento aparece Simón con muchos volantes y le ofrece uno a Yuri diciendo: -Delicioso sushi, sushi bueno.

Yuri: -Te vez más viejo, pero tampoco has cambiado mucho, Simon ¿me recuerdas?

Simon: -lo siento, no lo recuerdo señor

Yuri: -es normal, la última vez que nos vimos era sólo un crío, a veces me cargabas en tus hombros.

Simon: -No puede ser... ¿Yuri Petrov?

Yuri sólo asintió con una ligera sonrisa y Simon revolvió el cabello del peli plata.

Simon: -Cuanto has crecido, mírate ya estas hecho todo un hombre, pero ¿qué pasa con ese semblante?, ¿en que trabajas muchacho?, seguramente creciste para ser una persona de bien.

Yuri: -Soy un juez

Simon: -siempre supe qué harías algo de provecho, siempre pareciste alguien destinado a la grandeza

Yuri: -Simon...

Shinra: -perdón por la espera, Yuri... te llevaré a mi casa, debes estar cansado.

Yuri: -adiós Simon, hola Shinra

Shinra: -Me da gusto volver a verte, aunque tarde un poco en reconocerte porque has cambiado mucho.

Simón: -adiós Yuri

En casa de Shinra...

Celty: -[¿cómo has estado?]

Yuri: -no puedo quejarme, los héroes hacen todo lo que pueden, aunque Kotetsu me da muchos problemas

Celty: -[¿por qué?]

Yuri: -siempre termina rompiendo cosas y se ha vuelto un cliente frecuente en mis juicios.

Celty: -[¿lo odias?]

Yuri: -hace mi trabajo más difícil pero no lo odio, incluso creo que me cae bien, después de todo siempre pone el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo

Celty: -[¿por qué no regresaste antes?, ¿a qué has venido?, no son sólo vacaciones ¿verdad?]

Yuri: -Vine a cumplir mi promesa...

Shinra: -no puedes hablar en cerio

Yuri: -sé que vamos por caminos diferentes, pero en sí no es un criminal, además es muy solitario

Shinra: -no tienes remedio, ¿qué se le va a hacer?- suspiró

Yuri: -saldré a recorrer la ciudad

Shinra: -pero...

Yuri: -puse un rastreador en mi equipaje, regresaré siguiendo la señal con el GPS de mi celular

Celty: -[Diviértete Yuri]

Fueron dos días seguidos de salir a recorrer la ciudad, algunas partes casi no habían cambiado, pero otras partes lo habían hecho mucho, lo que más le sorprendía eran dos cambios en particular... la calle Sunshine y la academia Raijin (ahora Raira).

No muy lejos de Yuri se suscitaba un encuentro muy común...

Shizuo perseguía a alguien mientras gritaba: -¡Izayaaaaa!

Izaya: -Shizu chan, de verdad eres un monstruo, ¿no te cansas de perseguirme?

Shizuo: -Maldita pulga ven aquí

Shizuo perseguía con su parkur improvisado a Izaya, el cual se movía ágil y majestuosamente con su tan perfeccionada técnica, el rubio le arrojo muchas cosas al azabache y este último le hizo un par de cortadas al mastodonte con el que peleaba, ambos comenzaron a destruir un poco la ciudad como era su costumbre. No tardo mucho tiempo en juntarse una gran cantidad de gente para observar la pelea entre el informante y el ex-camarero, aunque claro que a una distancia segura. De repente Izaya quedo como hipnotizado y comenzó a caminar hacia Shizuo sin decir nada.

Shizuo: -oe, pulga ¿qué carajo crees que haces?, ¿pulga?, ¿pulga?

Izaya siguió caminando e incluso paso justo al lado de Shizuo y continuó caminando hacia delante, mientras todos los presentes se hacían preguntas sobre el comportamiento de Izaya, Yuri quedo impresionado y se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia él, ¿acaso lo había reconocido?

Shizuo comenzó a perseguir a Izaya y trato de hablarle: -oe Izaya, estoy justo aquí, mírame, ¿quieres pelear?, Izaya no me ignores.- Con todo eso, lo único que Shizuo consiguió fue un golpe en la nariz y seguir siendo ignorado, para después ver que Izaya no tardó mucho en llegar hacia Yuri.

Yuri: -no has cambiado, siempre metido en problemas Izaya kun-sonrió

Izaya: -Yuri... no puedo creer que estés aquí- también sonrió

Shizuo: -Grrr pulga

Erika detuvo a Shizuo por el hombro y le dijo: -Shizu Shizu, no te lastimes más, ahora hay alguien más importante para IzaIza- ella pudo notar que la cara de Shizuo se nublo, se podía percibir una aura oscura proveniente de él y además apestaba a decepción.

Izaya muy sonrojado tomo la mano de Yuri y comenzó a correr con él hacia el Sushi Ruso, recordando los momentos que paso con su viejo amigo por la corta temporada de su infancia que el peligris estuvo en Ikebokuro.

En el Sushi Ruso...

Yuri: -¿por dónde puedo empezar?... ¿cómo me reconociste?

Izaya: -por un tiempo he seguido tus pasos, señor juez

Yuri: -¿cómo está la familia?, ¿que ha sido de Mairu y Kururi?

Izaya: -ellas han crecido mucho estos años, pero me tratan muy mal, supongo que todo empezó cuando me mude a Shinjuku

Yuri: -¿sabes a lo que he venido?

Izaya: -es por esa promesa

Yuri: -éramos críos en ese entonces... sabes que ese fue un romance fugaz

Izaya se le quedo viendo a Yuri con una cara muy molesta.

Yuri se sonrojo y dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a otro lado: -Lo cierto es que vine por ti- comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

Izaya se sonrojó mucho y puso una gran sonrisa, después él hizo una pregunta: -¿dónde está tu madre?

Yuri: -Le encargue a uno de los héroes que cuidara de ella, sólo espero que no le de muchos problemas a Tiger- suspiró

Izaya: -no sé si pueda irme con tigo, ahora trabajo como informante y no me gustaría descuidar a mis seres humanos.

Yuri: -lo sé, he mantenido contacto con Shinra y él me contó todo... Nakura y Kine tuvieron mucho que ver en que te volvieras el informante que eres.

Izaya haciendo pucheros: -Shinra no debió decirte eso- cruzó los brazos

Yuri: -Veo que hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros

Izaya: -¿Aún vives con tu madre?

Yuri: -desde que murió mi padre, he tenido que hacerme cargo de ella, al principio fue más fácil... ella no me hablaba, ni me volteaba a ver, pero todo empeoro con los años, cada vez comenzó a tener un mayor deterioro, todo fue mi culpa.

Izaya: -no te tortures pensando en ello, no fue tu culpa ser un Next, en todo caso fue de tu madre por casarse con un Next, eso aumento las posibilidades de que tu nacieras como uno.

Yuri: -gracias por guardar mi secreto

Izaya: -ciertamente nunca me dijiste cual era tu poder

Yuri: -no quiero hablar de ello

Izaya: -no tienes que hacerlo entonces, ¿hay alguna razón extra por la que hayas venido hacia acá?

Yuri: -hice algo que dependiendo del punto de vista de las personas... podría ser bueno o malo, además hay un antihéroe en Sternbild que asesina a criminales, sólo salí de la ciudad y me fui de vacaciones en lo que se limpia mi nombre.

Izaya: -¿dónde te estas quedando?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Yuri: -me estoy quedando con Shinra y Celty desde hace dos días

Izaya: -¿por qué no te quedas en mi departamento?- dijo sin cuidado mientras comía su otoro.

Apenas salieron del restaurant, apareció Shizuo cargando una máquina expendedora de refrescos, Yuri no se sorprendió a pesar de no conocer a Shizuo, después de todo Yuri estaba acostumbrado a ver toda clase de poderes en su ciudad, ciertamente aunque Shizuo era fuerte... Shizuo no era más fuerte que Kotetsu.

Yuri se puso justo en frente de Izaya y sin titubear le dijo a Shizuo: -No sé qué problema tengas con Izaya, pero tienes que bajar esa máquina expendedora.

Shizuo: -¿por qué lo defiendes?- bajando la máquina expendedora pues no quería lastimar a un tercero, sólo a Izaya.

Yuri: -eso no te importa

Shizuo se enfureció al escuchar esa respuesta, pero intento contenerse un poco.

Izaya se acercó a Shizuo y hablo: -Me encantaría quedarme a jugar con tigo, pero justo ahora me encuentro algo ocupado Shizu chan

Shizuo: -Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero ver tu sucia cara en Ikebokuro de nuevo

Izaya: -deberías de aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos Shizu chan, nunca se sabe... podría ser la última vez que me veas, a veces los sueños se hacen realidad- guiño un ojo

Shizuo: -¿qué estas planeando?, no caeré en tus trucos

Yuri tomo de la mano a Izaya, Shizuo quedo muy confundido al ver que aquel hombre hacia semejante acto tan confiado, el abogado sonrió y el informante comenzó a caminar ignorando a Shizuo por completo y mostrando de vuelta una sonrisa sincera al peligris, para después marcharse juntos.

Yuri e Izaya comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano, Yuri iba atrás porque no conocía muy bien la ciudad (a pesar de reconocer algunos lugares), comenzaba a oscurecer, no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Shinra, conversaron por un rato, luego Izaya explico la situación, se despidieron y Yuri tomo sus maletas después de agradecer a su viejo amigo por el hospedaje.

Caminaban por las calles el peligris y el azabache, tomados de la mano, sonrientes, conversando, sonriendo de nuevo... Parecía que el tiempo se congelaba cuando estaban juntos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, comenzaba a hacer frío, y ellos pasaron cerca de un callejón, de repente Izaya sintió que Yuri lo empujo contra la pared y lo beso.

El informante correspondió el beso, había sido tomado por sorpresa, pero estaba complacido, no se esperaba que ocurrierase esto tan de repente, sin embargo no podía evitar estar tan feliz. Pasaron unos segundos más besándose apasionadamente, hasta que de repente Izaya sintió una gotas caer sobre su mejilla, Yuri sintió una gota caer en su nariz, otras gotas de agua no tardaron mucho en seguir cayendo, ambos hombres voltearon hacia arriba de sus cabezas y fijaron sus miradas en el cielo, notaron que comenzaba a llover.

Izaya: -démonos prisa en ir a mi departamento o pescaremos un resfriado.

Yuri: -no está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Izaya: -créeme, se pondrá peor

Lo siguiente fue una escena bastante chusca, dos hombres adultos corriendo a través de la noche con maletas en una mano y tomados de la otra, iban a toda velocidad, y sin embargo llegaron completamente empapados a su destino.

Izaya: -voy por las toallas- dijo mientras se quitaba su chamarra de piel y dejaba ver sus esbeltos músculos marcados por su playera mojada que se adhería a su piel de forma traviesa.

Yuri no se resistió más y beso nuevamente a Izaya, el hombre de ojos carmesí paró el beso y se fue a otra habitación, para regresar con toallas y cambios de ropa.

Izaya: -puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón

Yuri observaba el departamento de Izaya, y a decir verdad era algo que no se había esperado, sin embargo regreso su mirada al azabache y dijo burlonamente: -tu sillón es muy bonito, sin embargo no se ve muy cómodo para dormir en él... tendremos que dormir en la misma cama.

Izaya sonrió burlonamente y dijo: -supongo que si, además tengo curiosidad por ver el pijama que usas, seguramente debe ser algo burdo y poco sexy.

Yuri: -sólo uso boxers para dormir

Izaya: -me alegra que hayas crecido- sonriò

A la mañana siguiente Izaya despertó con una rara sensación, si bien era agradable despertar con alguien que le abrazaba la espalda y era muy cálido, no había sentido esto antes, podría acostumbrarse a ello, pero no quería hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama comenzó a vestirse.

Yuri: -Thanatos...

Izaya: -eh? ¿Qué diablos estas soñando Yuri?

Yuri: -Thanatos...

Izaya preparó el desayuno y el aroma se esparció por toda la casa. Yuri se levantó en boxers, camino hacia Izaya, lo abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo.

Izaya: -espera, harás que se estropee

Yuri: -¿por qué no dejas que yo cocine?

Izaya: -primero ponte una camisa

Izaya espero a que Yuri se terminara de vestir y estuviera cubierto para no quemarse con el aceite, después cocinaron juntos... aquello lucia muy bien, olía delicioso y tenía un sabor suculento.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Yuri abrió

Namie: -woah, discúlpeme, creo que me equivoque de edificio.

Izaya: -Namie no te equivocaste

Namie: -¿quién es él?

Yuri (molesto): -¿quién es ella?

Izaya: -bien, los presento, ella es Namie Yagiri... mi secretaría, y él es Yuri Petrov... un amigo de la infancia, se quedará unos días con migo.

Namie: -¿cuánto tiempo?

Izaya: -no lo sé, será hasta que decidamos donde vamos a vivir juntos.

Namie: -¿ustedes dos están...?

Izaya: -ese es asunto mío, ahora salúdense

Namie (de mala gana): -mucho gusto

Yuri (de forma fría): -igualmente

Namie comenzó a mover unos papeles, mientras Izaya y Yuri desayunaban, durante el transcurso de ello Namie le dirigía unas miradas de Odio a Yuri y él se las devolvía.

Yuri: -Sky High es un buen sujeto y casi nunca me da problemas, pero Blue Rose no ha tenido que pararse en la corte ni una sola vez, sin embargo Wild Tiger va muy seguido.

Izaya: -no es la primera vez que mencionas a Wild Tiger

Yuri: -créeme, él termina muy seguido en juicio... recuerdo que la primera vez que nos conocimos, no me reconoció y me dio un autógrafo

Izaya: -debió ser divertida la cara que puso cuando se enteró que eras el juez, jajaja amo a los humanos, aunque técnicamente no es del todo humano.

Yuri: -cuando eso paso, se puso morado y ordené que tomáramos un receso de 5 minutos en lo que recuperaba el conocimiento

Izaya: -tengo entendido que tiene un compañero

Yuri: -si, Barnabie

Izaya: -¿qué hay de él?

Yuri: -casi nunca termina en juicio, pero me han dicho que él no se llevaba nada bien con ninguno de los héroes, sin embargo hace poco comenzó a cambiar.

Izaya: -¿qué pasa con ese tal Lunatic?

Yuri: -como te dije antes, él mata criminales

Izaya dijo con sarcasmo: -que miedo

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, Izaya le dio un libro a Yuri y mientras se dirigía a su computadora dijo: -Ten, será entretenido

Yuri: -¿aún usas eso?

Izaya: -si y sólo una tablet o celular cuando voy de viaje, ¿por qué?

Yuri: -Debes ir a Sternbild, las computadoras y teléfonos son holográficos, esto es obsoleto

Izaya: -bien, compraré algunos cuando estemos allí, o los puedo pedir en línea.

Yuri: -¿lo haces sólo porque te lo dije?

Izaya: -lo hago porque cada vez hay menos espacio aquí- señaló algunos papeles, memorias micro SD, adaptadores, discos, etc.

Por más que Izaya lo pensará y lo quisiera, él no iba a dejar Shinjuku ni Ikebokuro tan fácilmente, sólo quería molestar a Shizuo con lo de irse, pero ¿cómo se lo explicaría a Yuri?, además no quería atarse a nadie, aunque tuviera sentimientos muy fuertes hacia esa persona de cabello plata. Simplemente mientras más lo pensaba, más cruzaba por su mente que eso no podía funcionar.

Yuri: -no te esfuerces, si no quieres ir con migo ahora, podré convencerte después

Izaya: -Yuri...

Yuri: -Te conozco, sé que no tienes intenciones de ir con migo, pero sería muy feliz si lo hicieras, además todavía me quedan unos días de vacaciones, disfrutemos juntos.

FIN


End file.
